


Hideaway

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent Calender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

There's a place, secret and hidden, solemn in its security. Hidden in the heart of a little patch of trees with no name. The children who play there call it a forest. It isn't, but it's enough for them. Over the stream, through the trees and under a huge fallen tree Blaine has made a safe space for himself. Somewhere to go when he needs time to figure something out, to hide, to be himself for a while without anyone watching. It's where he escapes when Cooper tries to use him as a stunt double in his latest self directed 'masterpiece'. Where he opens and explores his first porn magazine, with shallow breath and shaking fingers. Where he can first admit to himself that he's different, other. And where, laying and looking at the leaves sway overhead, he thinks that might be okay after all.

As he grows he finds different places to be alone, when his house echos every closed door and footstep. When he can smile and sing with the Warblers behind him. It starts to seem ridiculous to trek outside and squat in the cold. So he doesn't.

His graduation is quiet. It's a given that he would be graduating with top marks and the house is filled with people he doesn't know. Relatives and business associates he's never met drift around carrying small glasses and making smaller talk. He's tired of smiling, of politely receiving compliments, parroting information on loop to the same questions. After a particularly painful conversation with his cousins, Blaine excuses himself to the bathroom and slips out the back door.

He drifts to the sidewalk and then down the street, dress shoes crunching in the gravel. Looking to the houses that he passes he marvels at their sameness. The basic design is the same, but they're manicured in a way that distances them just enough from their neighbors. All his life he'd passed these houses and never realized. He's in front of the trees sooner than he expected, and it takes him a minute to get his bearings. Everything's so small now. The stream that had seemed a river when trying to build a bridge he now easily jumps over. The trees are dotted with stains from paint ball games and bikes left to rust have started falling apart. Had there always been trash stuck in the bushes? Had the roar of cars from the road always been so loud?

Lost in his head, Blaine doesn't notice the boy sitting on his log until he speaks.

"School's over. You have no reason to use me anymore," 

Blaine starts at his voice, clogged with tears. "I, I'm sorry?"

The boy turns and looks him up and down, his ruined shoes and dark suit. "You're not a giant homophobic meat head," His chin is raised and his arms crossed in defense over his chest.

Blaine can't help the bubble of nervous laughter that escapes, and he watches the boy's tense shoulders sink. "Nope,"

"So," Blaine can't stop staring at the boy's finger, tracing light patterns over the smooth tree trunk. Can't make himself look at those red rimmed eyes, or the lips forming soft words. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" He catches Blaine's eye and smiles, achingly small, then after a moment, pats the log. "Kurt," He says as Blaine slowly comes to sit beside him, their legs dangling into Blaine's hollow. "And you?"

"What?"

"What's your name, not-giant-homophobic-meat-head?"

Blaine watches Kurt's legs swing, listens to the quiet thuds of his heels. "I'm Blaine,"


End file.
